In a wireless network, a network provider's base station typically broadcasts (e.g., in a system information message according to 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards) a physical cell identifier (PCI) associated with the base station. The PCI is a static identifier that is assigned to the base station, and is proprietary to the network provider. A user device can receive and utilize the PCI for various network-related procedures, such as cell searching and handovers (e.g., inter-radio access technology (inter-RAT) handovers, inter-frequency and intra-frequency handovers, and/or the like), and even location-based services. In many cases, a user device can identify the PCI each time the user device powers on and/or each time the user device engages in a handover. In the context of a location-based service provided by a location-based server (e.g., relating to an over-the-top service provider), a user device can report the PCI of a serving base station or cell, and PCIs of neighboring base stations or cells, along with various measurements (e.g., measurements relating to a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) network, including measurements relating to Reference Signal Received Power (RSRP), Reference Signal Received Quality (RSRQ), Timing Advance (TADV), and/or the like) to the location-based server, which the location-based server can use to determine a location or position of the user device.